1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and systems for alerting a driver that a motive power system is about to be activated.
2. Discussion
Hybrid electric vehicles have a traction battery and an engine, which may be an internal combustion engine or a hydrogen fuel cell. The traction battery and engine provide power to move the vehicle. In some circumstances, the traction battery is the primary motive power source for the vehicle. For example, the traction battery may exclusively provide power to support low to moderate speed driving. In other circumstances, power from the traction battery may be supplemented with power from the engine if the driver demand for power exceeds the capacity of the traction battery. For example, the traction battery and engine may provide power to support high speed driving.
A driver of a hybrid electric vehicle may wish to drive in electric only mode. The driver, however, may be unaware that requests for additional power will result in the starting of an engine.